Old Love Lost, New Love Found
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: Umm... not much to say... It starts out a 6x9 but finishes as 4x9... PG for a few bad words... *Complete* -Songbreeze


Old Love Lost, New Love Found.  
  
A/N: Noin's birthday is on September 9th, or so we think. In this fic Noin is 25; Zechs is 29; Sally and Hide are 21; Trowa is 20; Duo, Wufie, Dorothy, and Quatre are all 19. And many thanks to my wonderful muse, Aisha!!!!  
  
"..." = Speech  
'...' = Thought  
/\/\ = Scene change/ flash back  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
September 9th, 198 AC.  
  
It was eleven o'clock in the morning when the 25 year-old blue haired beauty received the mysterious message:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin,  
  
Happy Birthday! Meet me outside the office at 11:30.  
  
-??????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who sent this?' Noin asked herself. 'Hmm ... I don't think it's one of the girls. I haven't heard from them for awhile. Um ... I guess it's either Quatre or Zechs. Although I hope it's Zechs...' Looking at the clock on her beige office wall, Noin realised that she had only five minutes to meet her mystery date.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Quatre Raberbra Winner brushed his pale blonde hair out of his sea green eyes as he stared at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. 'Come on Noin. I know you got it.' He thought as he leaned against the drab stone building which was home to the Preventors. Glancing at the heavy grey door, he saw the familiar flash of blue hair as it ran out of the building. "Hey! Noin!" Quatre called out as he made his way over to the older woman. Sweeping her up into a hug, he whispered, "Happy Birthday," in her ear.  
  
"Hi Quatre. What are you doing here?" She asked the former Gundam Pilot.  
  
"What am I doing here? Didn't you get my note? I am going to take you out for lunch. After all, it is your birthday." He said smiling.  
  
Noin smiled. She was glad that Quatre had thought of her, but she was disappointed that he hadn't been Zechs.   
  
Zechs. She had been in love with the talented pilot ever since they were recruits for OZ. Pushing her feelings for the long-haired blonde aside, Noin accepted Quatre's offered arm as he led her out to his car.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Both were lost in their own thought. Every so often, Noin would catch Quatre looking at her, when he should have been looking at the road. Noin smiled, every time she had caught him, he would blush a deep red that could put a tomato to shame.   
  
After fifteen minutes, Quatre pulled in to Chez Louis, a classy little French cafe in the heart of the business district. Running to Noin's door, Quatre pulled it open and offered his had to Noin.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, the server asked in a strong French accent, "Pardon moi, do you have ze reservation?"  
  
"Yes, two under Winner." Replied Quatre.  
  
"Ahh! Follow me." Weaving between tables, the waiter stopped in front of a small room near the back of the restaurant. "I believe zis is ze room you reserved?"  
  
"Yes it is. Merci." Stepping into the room after Noin, he turned and asked her, "I hope this is suitable?"  
  
"Yeah...this is great, just wonderful. Thank you Quatre" Noin replied astonished at Quatre's thoughtfulness.   
  
After a short lunch of French delicacies Quatre drove back to her apartment. Walking her up to her front door, he took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Thank you for the allowing me to accompany you for lunch today."  
  
Flustered, Noin said, "Oh...no, thank you! Thank you for talking me out today. I had a wonderful time. Would you like to come in for tea?"  
  
Quatre, delighted by the request, replied, "Yes, thank you! I would love to."  
  
Unlocking her door, Noin stepped into her apartment and was met by, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Whirling around and jabbing her finger in Quatre's chest she said, "You little weasel! You had this all planned didn't you?!"  
  
With a sheepish look on his face, Quatre rubbed the back of his neck as he confirmed her suspicions.   
  
Noin was tackled form behind as Zechs gave her a bear hug. Seeing the intimate moment, Sally called Quatre over to help her with the refreshments.  
  
Zechs looked deep into Noin's blue eyes and whispered, "Noin, can I talk to you in privet for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, we can talk in my bedroom." Noin said as she disentangled her self from Zechs' arms. Taking his hand, she led him down the hall to her right and into the first door on the right.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Pacing slightly, Zechs sighed. Stopping, Zechs turned to Noin. "Noin," he murmured as he took her hands. "I want you to know that I have always respected you and whatever you say after this will not change that. I have always loved you. I think I first fell for you after your battle with Wufie. It was then that I realised how much I loved you and how much it hurt to think that you would have died. What I and trying to say, is Lucrezia Noin, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh Zechs. I... I don't know what to say..." Noin said as tears slipped down her face.  
  
"Then say yes." Said Zechs as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes... Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Quatre poked his head in. "Umm, Noin? Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Noin smiled warmly, "Sure Quatre, come on in."  
  
"I'll just go outside and get something to eat." Zechs announced.  
  
"Sure." Replied Noin.   
  
"Noin, forgive me, but this is the first time I have ever done anything like this... I don't know how to say this... but I... Noin, I love you." Quatre said nervously.  
  
"Oh Quatre. I'm sorry. I... I... Zechs and I are engaged."  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Quatre said. He felt as if Noin had just ripped his heart from his chest and stomped on it with her boot heal. "I have to go. Happy Birthday Noin."  
  
"Quatre! Please, wait!" Noin pleaded, but it was too late. He had already left.   
  
Noin jumped as someone grabbed her from behind. Turning around she came face to face with Zechs.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. It was nothing." She replied.  
  
"Come on, Noin. Let's tell everyone our news."  
  
She smiled, albeit, the smile was brief, "Sure." She said and let Zechs guide her into the sitting room where most of the guests were.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Quatre said to himself as he hit his head on the steering wheel of his metallic blue convertible. Pulling himself together, Quatre turned the ignition and drove out of the complex's garage.   
  
The ride to his house was quiet, with the exception of the soft strands of Vivaldi's 'Spring' floating throughout the car.   
  
It was well past midnight when a bleary eyed Quatre pulled into his estate. Yawning softly he trudged up the stairs and opened the door. Making his was to his bedroom; he didn't even undress before he climbed into bed. Quatre was asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The guests at Noin's Birthday Party drew in a collective gasp at the news. Noin and Zechs were going to get married! Suddenly a babble broke out. There were cries of "Congratulations" and "It's about time!" Noin and Zechs were hugged and glomped by the guests, including Duo, Hilde, Sally and Relena. Heero, Trowa and Wufie were more reserved; they shook hands with the couple and wished them well.  
  
Hours later and half past one, the last guest finally left. Noin was in a whirlwind of emotion. First Zechs had proposed to her, then Quatre confessed his love for her. Noin smiled as she thought of the younger blonde. He was so sweet and innocent. But then again, she had been in love with Zechs for as long as she had known him. Sighing heavily, she went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Noin was thrilled. It was one month ago, on her birthday, that Zechs had proposed to her. Tonight was their one-month anniversary. He was going to take her out for dinner. Slipping into her apartment, she went into her bedroom and got ready. She had decided to wear her favourite blue dress. With the dress, she wore black pumps, opera gloves and very little make up.  
  
Noin walked the few blocks to Zechs' apartment. Opening the door, she climbed into the elevator and hit the button for the 6th floor. His apartment was number 66 on the 6th floor. Opening her purse, she fished out her keys.  
  
She jumped as a loud clap of thunder broke the silence of the hall. 'Damn.' She thought bitterly, 'Now it's going to rain. Perfect.' Opening the door she was met by no one. Sighing, she made her way towards his bedroom. Opening the door, she could not believe the sight before her eyes. Zechs was there alright. But he wasn't alone. There, underneath him was a very nude Dorothy. Nearly screaming in shock. Noin said through tears, "How could you! You... you... fucking bastard!!" Screaming in indignation, Noin wrenched the ring from her finger and threw it at Zechs. Before Zechs and Dorothy could recover from shock, Noin stormed out and ran blindly into the pouring rain.  
  
Noin didn't know how long she ran. Looking up she didn't recognise where she was at first. Then she saw Quatre's house. Running up towards the house, she paused before knocking, 'Should I? Wouldn't he be mad? What if he hates me?'  
  
Turning around she started down the stairs, when she heard, "Noin? Is that you?"  
  
Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Quatre with a concerned look on his face. "Noin, what happened?" He asked as he rushed out to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I-was-going-over-to-Zechs'-and-I-saw-him-having-sex-with-Dorothy." She said in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Noin. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Quatre asked as he guided her towards the house. "Come on, we've got to get you out of those clothes before you catch cold."  
  
Quatre led her into the foyer and left to get some towels and clothes. When he returned he had three large fluffy white cotton towels and a pair of pyjamas. Taking her to the nearest bathroom, he handed her the fluffy bundle and left her alone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Noin found Quatre in his siting room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Handing her a cup, he motioned for her to sit down. "So, tell me what happened."  
  
Playing with the hem of her shirt, she began, "Well, today was our -Zechs' and my- one-month anniversary. We were going to go out for dinner. I got ready and went over to his apartment. When I got there, no one was in the livingroom, so I went into the bedroom and... and... He was there with *her*." Tears began to leak out of the corners of Noin's eyes.  
  
"Who's her?" Quatre asked as he went to hold her.  
  
After Noin relaxed and settled herself down against his chest and replied, "Dorothy."  
  
"Oh... Noin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The next day, Noin woke up in a strange room. 'Where am I?' Looking around, she noticed that the room was well furnished. Wherever she was, it was a nice place. Noin was startled by a timid knock on the white double door of the room. "Come in!" She said, loud enough for the person outside to hear.  
  
The door swung open to reveal the kind face of Quatre Rebarbra Winner. "Good morning, Miss Noin. I trust you slept well."  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you... for everything." Noin said, "And please. Call me Noin."  
  
"Ok, M... Noin."  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two former pilots when one of Quatre's maids knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Yes, Abigail?"  
  
"There is a Mr. Zechs Marquise on the phone."  
  
Quater sighed. "Tell him I will be with him in a moment, please."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Quatre glanced at Noin quickly and said. "There are clothes in the closet. You can try to find something that will fit you."  
  
Noin looked at him oddly. 'Why would he have women's clothes in his closet.'  
  
Sensing her confusion, he added, "They are my sisters' clothes. I hope something will fit you."  
  
"Thank you." Noin said once again with a small smile.  
  
"No need for that, Noin." Quatre said with a smile as he left the room.  
  
A few moments after Quatre left, Noin went over to the closet, 'Ick.' She thought as she looked over the clothes, 'These are definitely not my style.' Sighing, she gathered up a beige skirt and a white collared shirt and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Quatre ran is fingers through his hair as he listened to Zechs. "Yes, I'm sure she'll see you... No, I don't know when... All right, I'll ask her."  
  
Quatre looked up as he heard the door to his office open revealing his blue haired houseguest. Motioning for her to sit down, he spoke into the phone again. "Oh, here she comes. I'll ask her." Putting Zechs on hold, Quatre turned to Noin  
  
"It's him, isn't it?" She accused.  
  
"Yes, he wants to talk to you. Will you let him? You don't have to, you know."  
  
"I know. Tell him... Tell him I'll talk to him in a few days. I need to get something straightened out first."  
  
"Very well." Said Quatre as he turned back to the phone, "Hello? No, she doesn't want to talk to you now... Yes... Okay... I will... Yup, you too. Good bye." Hanging up the phone, Quatre turned towards Noin. "Noin?"  
  
"Yes," she asked.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Noin asked.  
  
Quatre looked into her eyes with a long unwavering stare. He was pleased with himself when he saw her resolve crumble away.  
  
"What do you think? I go over to his place early to surprise him on our anniversary and I find _him_ with _her_. It would have been okay if they were just talking or visiting, but they were there, in bed, in the middle of... of..." Noin's voice faded as she choked back sob after sob. "He told me her _loved_ me. When you love someone, aren't they the most important person to you? Doesn't their happiness come before yours?" Noin asked Quatre through her tears.  
  
"Yes, that's the way it's supposed to be."  
  
"But even after all this I... I still love him... I can't stop. And it hurts so much..." Noin trailed off as her body, racked with sobs, collapsed in the chair.  
  
"I am so sorry he caused you the pain, Noin." Quatre said softly as he gathered the crying woman in his arm and carried her into her bedroom.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Days rolled by and days turned into weeks, and, still, Noin had remained in the Winner household. She had refused to talk to Zechs about his betrayl and little by little, she found herself falling in love with blonde whom had taken care of her.   
  
'Alright,' Noin though as she stood outside Quatre's office. 'Today I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to Zechs.' Taking a deep breath, she went into the room and cleared her throat, "Um... Quatre?"  
  
"Good morning Noin. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Uh, yea. I..." Noin faltered. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I want to talk to Zechs."  
  
Quatre had barely managed to hide his surprise at her statement. "Oh. Sure Noin. Did you want to take the call in here?"  
  
"Umm... yeah-" Started Noin.  
  
"Ok, just let me pack up my stuff and I'll leave."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Quatre stared at Noin quizzically as she blushed, "I mean I want you to be here... with me... while I talk to him."  
  
Quatre smiled kindly at this notion. "Sure."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\The Phone Conversation:  
  
"Thanks." Noin said. Quatre led Noin to the phone and she dialled Zechs' number.   
  
After ringing a few times a masculine voice said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Zechs?"  
  
"Noin?"  
  
"Yes, Zechs I-"  
  
"Noin, how are you? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Oh God Noin, I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Zechs, I can forgive you."  
  
"Really?" Zechs asked, hope evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think I will be able to trust you."  
  
Zechs felt his heart break at those words. "What?"  
  
"Zechs, I love you. I always have, and I probably always will, but now-"  
  
"Noin, have you fallen in love with someone else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you fallen in love with someone else?" Zechs repeated.  
  
"No, I... I-" Non looked over at Quatre.  
  
"Noin, it's ok. I-I understand."   
  
"You do?"  
  
"I understand, but it may take me awhile to accept it."  
  
"Zechs-" started Noin.  
  
"Noin, you have to tell him."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"No buts. What if he loves you too? What if he loves you, but he thinks you don't love him so he gets a girlfriend? What happens to you then? Do you want to keep wondering 'What if?' Tell him Noin. If not for your sake, then for his."  
  
"..."  
  
"Farewell Noin, hope this isn't good-bye just yet."  
  
"Oh Zechs, I will always have a special place in my heart for you."  
  
"Bye Noin."  
  
"Good bye Zechs."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Noin placed the receiver on the hook with shaking hands.  
  
"Noin, are you ok?" Quatre asked, his concern shining through ihis brilliant sea green eyes.  
  
"Yes," Noin said, "Yes I am."  
  
"Noin, what did he tell you?" Quatre asked cautiously, careful not to upset her.  
  
"He-" Noin faltered as a sob almost breaking through. "He asked if I had fallen in love with someone."  
  
"And?" Quatre prodded gently.   
  
"And- and it's true. I have fallen in love with someone else." Noin said softly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Quatre felt his heart plummet, Noin already loved someone. He knew he had no right to feel this way, but he still loved her- He couldn't help it.  
  
"And do you know what the worst part is?" Quatre shook his head. Noin sighed, "I don't even know if he still feels the same way."  
  
"Still feels?" Quatre asked. He felt his heart flutter.  
  
"Yes. Quatre..."  
  
"Yes, Noin?"  
  
"Do you think that it would be wise to tell y-" Noin stumbled. "Him. Tell him that I love him?"  
  
Even though he felt his heart break, Quatre said, "It would be for the best." Keeping his face neutral he continued, "You couldn't have anything to loose. He should be honoured that you love him, he'd be a fool not to."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Noin said.  
  
"No problem. By the way, what's he like?"  
  
'Should I tell him? He might not know who it's him.' Noin thought. She looked down at her hands, 'Taking a deep breath, she looked Quatre in the eye. "This guy. He is the most wonderful person in the world. He is so selfless and will do anything and everything in his power to help a person in need. And his looks! He looks like an angel. He has soft blonde hair and gorgeous blue-green eyes that can look into your soul."  
  
"He sounds quite spectacular. What's his name? I may know him."   
  
'You know him alright,' Noin thought. 'I guess I should tell him. Carpe Diem and all that crap. I mean, what do I have to loose?' Noin asked herself. 'Just on of my best friends,' she answered bitterly. Hesitantly she replied. "You do know him. Very well infact."  
  
"Oh?" Quatre asked, thinking of all the people he knew that could fit the description.  
  
"Yeah, it's... uh... Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Noin?"  
  
"Quatre, it's you. I l-love you." Noin said.  
  
Quatre was shocked. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. 'She loves me?' He thought.  
  
Noin searched his eyes, he hadn't said anything for awhile, 'Maybe he doesn't love me anymore.' She thought sadly.  
  
Just as she turned to go, something stopped her. "Quatre?" She asked.  
  
"Noin, I-"  
  
"Shh." She hushed. "I u- I understand. If you'll-" Noin wasn't able to finish her sentence, for Quatre had pulled her into a gentle loving kiss.  
  
"Noin?" Quatre asked, his voce now husky.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered.  
  
"I love Noin. With all my heart and soul."  
  
Noin started to cry, "Oh Quatre, I love you too." She said as she burried her face in his shirt.  
  
"I promise you, Noin, that I will never make you cry anything but tears of happiness from now on." Having said his piece, Quatre pulled her in for another kiss, this one far more passionate that the last, to seal his promise for all time.  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
